xyonrisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Xai
The Xai are a humanoid species native to the planet of Xyon in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. Created by the omnipotent being known as Xion, for whom the planet Xyon is named, the Xai have existed for the last 7,500 years, and have an extensive history of growth and warfare on their homeworld. Today there exist more than twelve billion Xai throughout all of Xyon and its three moons, and hopes of the race to expand across the stars are becoming a reality. Highly advanced and highly motivated, the Xai have overcome virturally every problem they have ever confronted, and given their determination to bring the galaxy under their yoke, there appears to be little standing in between them and that goal. Biology & Appearance Physiology The Xai are a humanoid species the originated largely from the hot and humid equatoral regions of Xyon. Their skin varies in different shades of medium brown to dark brown, and is very resilient against bruising, cutting, burning, yet very soft to the touch. The thickness and softness of the skin varies from sex to sex, but men tend to have thicker skin, and women have softer skin, while the xanith are somewhere in between. The Xai have black sclera eyes with thick purple luminiscent rings as their iris, which give off a strong glow during the night, and less so during the day. The Xai have two sets of eyelids and claw-like nails on their fingers and feet, the nails thicker and stubbier on men while longer and thinner on women, while coming somewhere in the middle for xanith. These nails are unbreakable, and can cut through metal and stone alike. The race has five digits and an opposable thumb on their hands, five digits on their feet. The Xai have a dense muscular structure meaning that a willowy-looking Xai is far stronger than he or she appears, capable of dead-lifting anywhere between three to five times their own body weight. The strength variations between the five seperate sexes that make up the Xai species range greatly, with changed males being the strongest, followed by changed females, the xanith, and the unchanged males and females who are equal in phyical strength. The Xai grow very little hair on their bodies, with men both changed and unchanged having hair located largely on their head and face, while women and xanith have only the have on their hairs and eyebrows. The mental faculties of the Xai are both extensive and impressive, large and complexed enough that most advanced and complicated mathmathical equations can carried out without the aid of a computer. Coupled with their highly advanced memories, the Xai have no need for computing technologies, though they still make extensive usage of the technology. The Xai's neurological system is equally impressing, with the Xai having complete control of their bodily functions, down almost to the muscle fibers, though only the most capable of Xai have been able to accomplish this feat. The Xai have a great tolerance for pain, with a blow to the head causing only minor discomfort, and all while lacking the lethal effects. The Xai do not proudce solid waste, but an odorless oily sweat that has a variety of properties such as a heat-retardant, which is highly useful to Xai living in arid regions. Their skeletal structure is metallic, composed of the element known as nullium. The bones in a Xai body can resist emmense damaged, while the skull becomes a highly-protective shelter for the brain, resisting traumatic forces that would kill lesser beings. The Xai possess two five-chamber hearts, one heart serving as a spare for the only in case it is damaged in any way. Four of the five chambers are deticated to the standard pumping of blood, while the fifth serves as an auxilary in the event of a fight, pumping adrenalines and chemicals into blood to increase the already phenominal reaction speed of the Xai. Xai blood is jet black, and highly toxic to non-Xai species, and becomes acidic when exposed to oxygen. Their internal organs are black as well as a result of the blood flowing through them. The Xai are omnivorous, and can eat a multitude of foods, ranging from fruits and vegetables to meats and cheeses. They have three stomachs which allow them to digest practically any type of food, be it toxic, bland, or completely ineditable. However, despite their ability to consume plants and meats, the Xai possess extremely sharp teeth that can tear through flesh and bone. The average height of an unchanged male and female Xai is 1.85 meters, while xanith typically stand at two meters. Changed male and female Xai tower over their peers are 2.5 meters in height. The Xai can withstand a various range of gravities and temperatures, and have come to inhabit a range of environments from the frigid tundras of Ix to the blazing deserts of Navarro, and even the low-gravity moons of Hesperus, Epistylia, and Nox. Genders The Xai possess three sexes, those of the male, female, and xanith genders. On an expanded basis, the Xai possess five, with the addition of the changed male and changed female sexes. Each gender plays its part in the species, all originally designed by Xion to serve specific roles in the Xai race and nation. The mannerisms, intelligences, and physical abilities of each sex varies, as does the social ladder of the Xai built around sex. Currently, as has been true since the time of the Xai's creation, this ladder from top to bottom goes as follows: changed male, changed female, xanith, male and female. Changed Males By far the most powerful, intelligent and dangerous gender of the Xai, Changed males are considered the most important sex of the Xai. They are without fail, the alpha males of the species, and control most of the politically powerful positions of Xai Ascendancy and the worlds within its control. In both the sexual, mental and phyical senses, a changed male is king, and often such men will be always be the head of a major family unit, save for those led by unchanged males just starting out on their own. Changed males are agile, imposing, and in a very literal sense, long-lived, with the average changed male able to see seven centuries of age before needing to be resurrected upon their first natural death. Only one in every thousand males with achieve the ability to become a Changed male. On average, changed males stand about seven to eight feet tall, and are built like tanks, possessing the energy to perform the most demanding tasks imaginable. They can take on enemies and predators many, many times their size, and are easily capable of failing countless dozens of armed foes single-handedly. They dominate those around them with their loud, deep voices, and maintain their focus and soundness of mind under all forms of pressure, hence their reason being their race's leaders and commanders. They are considered by changed and unchanged females as physically and mentally irresistable. A changed male will emit pheromones that let all Xai around them understand that he is no mood for talking or fighting, which works quite well after difficult matters of politics. In regards to the sexual aspect of Changed males, they become capable of reproducing without the aid of a female or xanith member of their species. Because of the fact they were designed to be the reproducive core of the Xai race, they are often the first goal of women to reach and bed as one of their dreams in life. Changed males (as well as their unchanged counterparts) were thus designed to find male members of their race unattractive romantically or physically. Physically, Changed males are the dominant sex of the Xai, wielding all sorts of power over their species. Their vocal cords thicken to a point where should they raise their voice, everyone around them cease their activities to remedy the matter that caused such an "outburst". They also produce pheromones that make it impossible for other sexes, with the probable exception of the xanity (to a degree that is), to resist any commands issued them by a Changed male. Changed males can lift many times their bodyweight, which is alont considered they weigh on average 300 pounds, and already have the ability to lift three times that as a normal Xai would. In the realm of the mental abilities, Changed males are the most intelligent and psonically powerful of the Xai, though they often leave matters of science and psitech to Changed females, finding little time for research in the realm of politics. They can make thorough decisions within a matter of seconds, and often many Xai find it impossible to imagine another sex handlingly important manners such as politics, military affairs, or business in the place of a Changed male. While they could easily surpass all others in the field, it is often considered to much of a boring occupation as opposed to the active and challenging field of politics. Changed Females Coming up second to Changed males, Changed females are the alpha females of the race, closly following the mental and physical prowess of the better half. Though not as physically imposing during a fight, they are considering more sly and decieving, though few have been known to trick a Changed male, for which even a Changed female refuses to attempt. Physically stunning—even by Xai standards, Changed females are more fertile and empathic than unchanged females, capable of laying hundreds of eggs as opposed to the dozens laid by unchanged females. They share the ability to use oviposition like unchanged females, but are capable of transferring more eggs in a single session. One out of even hundred females will even become a Changed female. Change females are capable of lift several times their body weight, though not as much as Changed males, and weigh on average 210 pounds. They are also six to seven feet in height on average, and are considered the most agile and balanced members of the species. They approach fights differently than their male counterparts, who can easily fail an enemy in a direct fight. Deception is their best weapon. Instead, they choose to use their cunning to defeat their foe, and deal a blow without having to intervene directly. On the off-chance they do, they can dance circles around their enemy and strike when the target is no longer capable of keeping track of their movements. Changed females are considered more sexually promiscuous than Xai, though not as much as xanith. They have larger breasts and hips, and are well-toned to a degree that their physical strength is also sexually appealing to the eyes. They have an inborn desire to reproduce, hence the reason they are more fertile, and routinely refuse to consider female Xai as their romantic interests (as do unchanged females). However, as both Changed and unchanged female possess ovipositors, they can mate together. Added to the fertility of Changed males, one will find that Changed male and female couples possess the largest families in Xai society. Coming from such families carries with it much honor and prestige, and will often produce Xai more genetically predisposed to the Change. On the note of physicality, Changed famales possess considerable deeper voices, which carry more authority in them than the lighter and submissive voices of unchanged females. They emit pheromones that call the attention of all in their presence, most often with the hopes of finding men with whom to mate. They consider other Changed females as rivals for mates, and often become physically aggressive should they be placed in close proximity to one another. This says nothing about their anger should they be denied by an unchanged man or a xanith the permission to mate, which carries with it the very possible chance of being raped by the physically stronger Changed female, though regarding attempts to do this with a Changed male, a simple verbal scolding oftens reminds a Changed female of her genetic inferiority to the Changed male. A Changed female is mentally stunning, which is often the most attractive aspect of a her person to a Changed male. When the Changed male handles most other mentally demanding responsibilities, Changed females are often left in charge of scientific research and PsiTech studies. They are the near-equal of Changed males in the field of psonics, and will often occupy most of the positions involving psonics, as they are often considering not as demanding as politics or business by Changed males, who would easily suceed in the field if demanded. Finally, unlike unchanged females, Changed female can think independently and often refuse the suggestion of consulting others on a matter of importance. A farcry from their submissive and dependant states during their youth. Unchanged Males The first gender of the Xai are the unchanged males, who were created by Xion as the first group of Xai to walk Xyon. They are the stock from which all Changed males are drawn, and they account for the majority of male Xai living today. Considered the most adventurous and couragous of the five genders, unchanged males are margainally stronger than unchanged females of the Xai, but not by much. In fact, a regular male and female Xai are evenly matched in nearly all aspects of physical prowess. However, unchanged males have more potential to outclass their sisters through routine exercise, which is needed given that they are the target of many female Xai searching for mates, and need to defend themselves in the event that they are cornered. However, compared to a xanith, an unchanged male is easily outclassed. Approximately one out of every ten Xai born is male. Unchanged males stand about five feet ten inches in height, and weight about 140 to 165 pounds on average, considerably less than a xanith, but more than an unchanged female. They are able to weather large amounts of pain, and can easily lift three times their bodyweight in a single go. They are honorable combatants, preferring to engage their target one-on-one, and can best their opponent if they see the opening to do so. They do not lie, and will not back down from telling the truth, and will most oftenly put themselves in harms way to protect others. While this isn't too say they are crafty, they certainly are cheats, and typically seek to put an end to a fight than start one. Unchanged males are no different from any male, they won't turn down a shot at glory and will promote themselves when given the change to do so. They enjoy the sensual things of life, and as is accepted of their culture and needed in their species' biological makeup, will most oftenly have multiple wives, though many are taking up fewer wives as the number of xanith marrying increases. They produce a considerable level of pheromones, enough to drawn the attention of female Xai, which is also very dangerous as female Xai will fight over them if they run into others looking to mate. This has been one of the major sources for the need of Xai polygamy. Independent-minded, unchanged males are quite capable of making important decisions off-handed, but are not afraid to seek guidance on a matter when needed. They are powerful psions, and their mental abilities are highly developed permitting some of the most powerful psions to come from unchanged males. However, like their Changed brethren, they prefer a career in the government or a leading position in the military, where their ability to naturally guide the thoughts and minds of their sisters and direct the anger and aggression of the xanith are best fulfilled. This does not mean that they are not found in the field of psionic research and development. Unchanged Females The second gender of the Xai are the unchanged females, created by Xion from the male Xai of the time. They are very populous, the populous gender of Xai. However, they are notoriously "simple-minded", a far cry from the Changed females and xanith that sprouted from the stock of the unchanged females. They are equal to their unchanged male brothers physically, using that strength often to secure a vow of marriage from them. They are highly timid and prefer to stay with friends and family rather than travel abroad, though there have been many females that have become reknown explorers. They are often found as bureaucrats and clerks within the Ascendancy. Five out of every ten Xai is an unchanged female, though this can go higher depending on the region they are born in. Standing about five feet eight inches and weighing 115 to 135 pounds at a time, unchanged females are largely similar in appearance and difficult to distinguish from afar by non-Xai. They rely on numbers to come to a conclusion on a simply matter, with their collective intelligence growing with every female added to a group. They don't like to be alone, and will active befriend anyone whom they deem trustworthy enough. They lift three times their body weight, and are quite capable of subduing an unchanged male Xai, often times seeking to force out a proposal of marriage to prevent themselves from being an unwed Xai, one of the worst possible fates for a female of the race. Like their brothers, they are incapable of lying, and find it emotionally painful to force out a lie, no matter who small. Unchanged females are considerably fertile, capable of giving birth to three Xai at a time. They possess ovipositors to breed with other females and xanith, and in doing so produce more potential children. Like their Changed female counterparts and their xanith cousins, they are only other gender known to rape members of the species, though this is largely confined to poorer regions of the Xai Ascendancy, and when they live in homes where there are extremely few males. Though not as promiscous as the Changed sisters, they lack the level of moral apprehension found in other species when it comes to dress and mannerisms. For this reason prostitution within unchanged female-xanith neighborhoods is rife. As they possess poor mental capabilities (though not to the point of justifibly being called stupid), unchanged females produce considerably fewer psions than males. Though due to the sheer number of females compared to males, they produce far more in terms of quantity, though diffinently not in terms of quality. When around a large number of females, the mental faculties of a female Xai expand exponitionally, allowing them to make split-second decisions immediately. This is extremely useful on the battlefield, where females make up 40% of all military personnel (as compared to the xanith's overwhelming 55%). More females mean more responsiveness from an already genetically superior species where it matters most. Xanith Easily the most aggressive, unruly, and unpredictable sex of the Xai, the Xanith are the second most populous gender of the Xai. Unlike any of their peers, the Xanith are unique in that they possess the reproductive organs of both the male and female halves of their race. Xanith are female in appearance and mannerisms, but male in their thoughts and aggression (surpressed in men but not so in xanith). They are stronger than both unchanged males and females, and considerably smarter than both. However, they lack the same level of innovativeness as males and totally lack the cooperation of females unless forced to do so. When questioned about their creation, Xion acknowledged their purpose for living as being soldiers and warriors. Approximately four out of every ten Xai born is a xanith. Xanith stand on average about six feet in height, and weigh close to 150 to 175 pounds each. They are best known for wearing their hair in a very notable way (such as the mohawk for instance), demanded by the government so as to help identify xanith as they easily blend in with female Xai. Xanith possess an extreme tolerance to pain, and can lift four times their body weight as opposed to the regular three for unchanged Xai. They are crafty and notorious thieves, and are known for being the only group of Xai with the ability to lie purposefully. Though the Xanith prefer to tell the truth about the crimes they commit, many with often lie about a matter typically before they commit a crime to push matters into their favor. The gender is also the only one aside from Changed females known to rape other members of the race, but are unique in that they attack each other as well. Xanith take what they want with or without consent, something that is perfectly natural for the gender. This extends to all aspects of life within Xai society, and most commonly known, in the area of sex. Xanith are one of the three genders of Xai that is known to rape other members of the species, and given the mentality of the Xai, this is acceptable and even ignorable. Why the gender is so aggressive can be traced to the fact that they were created to serve as warriors and protectors, but lacked the mental fortitude to control their more basic desires. They will gladly assault any of the unchanged sexes, and are the only gender known to court members of all five sexes, the only one capable of doing so naturally. Xanith have the lowest psionic potential of any of the Xai, and rarely will one find a xanith psion anywhere in the Ascendancy. The xanith view physical strength as a much better alternative to mental or psionic strength. Like the Changed and unchanged females, xanith sport a visible muscular body, through it is more noticable on a xanith. This comes from the male half of their gender, which accounts for many aspects of their personality and aggression. Notoriously independent, xanith prefer to make decisions themselves rather than consult others on a particular matter, another trait inherented from male Xai. However, they can easily come to a conclusion on a subject which comes from their female half. In all, xanith are the most versatile members of the Xai species. Reproduction The Xai reproduce in a largely complicated, yet relatively straightfoward manner, depanding on how one would like to look at it. All Xai can reproduce with one another with the exception of men, who can not reproduce with men of the race. Men can reproduce aesexually, but produce only xanith and females. Females can reproduce with males, xanith, and other females, using three methods of reproduction. The first is through oviposition, which is the most common. When a female conceives through sexual means with a male or xanith, they undergo a pregancy which last for about six weeks, afterwhich they lay upwards or five to seven eggs in a nursery. During this time, the eggs undergo a period of growth which last for about seven months, but only one or two of the eggs will hatch. The eggs themselves are transparent sacks filled with a glowing blue embroynic fluid, within which the child appears and begins to grow. When reproducing with a female Xai, they reproduce using an ovipositor, which is extended from the depositor's body and inserted into the carrier. Multiple eggs, up to five for unchanged females and ten for Changed females, are laid inside of the womb of the carrier. Following a period of three weeks, she will lay the eggs the same as any other female, and the period of growth remains the same, about seven months before the egg hatches. However, the number of Xai born increases from about two to four or five, making this form of reproduction the most efficent for Xai seeking large families. The ovipositor of the female Xai are sexual organs just like with other reproductive parts, and require stimulation, operating much the same as a regular phallus, before the eggs can be forced out through the ovipositor. On the topic of male reproduction, men can reproduce aesexually, and have much greater control over the future of their child's growth and personality. Though they cannot produce another male, something that has confused Xai genetists to the modern day, they can produce female and xanith offspring. The process is done through mitosis, in which a part of the father is used to grow child, and can range from a piece of skin, a finger, or even an entire limb. The more genetic material contributed to the growth process, the more children born and more mental control the father possesses. While more complicated than that of female Xai, male Xai are regarded as the true nurturers of the species as their children are truly a part of them, and children feel a natural bond with him in contrast to children born via eggs. Finally, xanith possess the ability to give birth via oviposition or allogamy. Xanith still possess a uterus albiet much smaller and less productive than a female Xai's womb, but it permits the ability to conceive and birth children. Xanith can only have one child at a time, and nine out of ten children will always be a xanith, while the other has the chance of being female, or in the most extrodinary of cases, male. Xanith are the least likely of the Xai genders to possess parental instincts, but the feminine half of their body will allow them to feel a level of compassion needed to care for the child, while the male half will grant them the ability to learn the parental instincts needed. It should be noted that as opposed to other species, the male is the foremost caregiver, followed by females than xanith. Also, all Xai are fully capable of deciding whether or not they are impregnated, a defense against the rape all too common in Xai society. Lifespan The Xai are a long-lived species, with members of the rest able to expect one thousand years of healthy life. They do not senescence, that is, they do not physically age, and will maintain their youth all the way up until their deaths. The Xai were not created to die, and were expected to live forever when the Creator made them. However, the Xai who refused to heed Xion's demand that they not fight their brothers and sisters, led to his ultimate decision to cut their life expectancy greatly from unending life to the mere thousand years they now have. Despite this, he did permit the ability for the Xai to resurrect themselves both by faith and by technology, while still maintaining their essence; the mind of the deceased Xai. Those Xai who have great faith in Xion rely on him for resurrection, while Xai who have no hope of achieving his protection, i.e. the rebellious Xai of the Ascendancy, rely on technological means to cheat death post-mortem. Society and culture The culture the Xai is far different from that of other species, as it should be. As they developed on a world far removed from the influences of any others, their species has a unique outlook on many aspects of life and the universe around them. While Xai culture may be considered as strange and at some times repulsive, the Xai do not feel the same way. They are not as sensitive or intrusive as other civilizations, and even when they conquer other species, they have never attempted to force their beliefs upon them. One example is that of humanity, to which the Xai believe to be beneath them given their long history of villifing anything that goes against the views of their species. For this section, the Xai and the recently discovered humans are to be used to draw comparisons and differences between the two major civilizations. War and peace Sickness and death Gender and sexuality Family and friendships Religion and morality Category:Xai Category:Species Category:Copyright